


Flaming Kitchenette of Love

by spiralicious



Series: Icy Smirk, Fiery Death Glare [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AU, Community: hentai_contest, Crack, M/M, fiery death glare, icy smirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko is trying to make a special day even more special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flaming Kitchenette of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my AU where Zuko is a 20 year old college student. It really needs a name. Thanks for pinking, Kira and thank you Jen for all your help and "Super Marshmallow Adventure Bits." (At gummiwolf, I apparently named the AU the "Meet the Kids 'verse.")
> 
> I originally wrote this for Multi Fandom Hentai Contest, Prompt 57 "Immature," under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

Hakoda had become accustomed to waking up in Zuko’s tiny apartment. He had learned to not describe the little things Zuko did, like make space for his toothbrush in the bathroom and steal his shirts, as cute. He had also finally gained Mai’s approval, which meant she was no longer randomly entering the apartment to check in on them. He missed the coffee and donuts she would sneak in while they were sleeping though. All and all, life was pretty good. Today, he and Zuko would have a rare day off together when Hakoda did not have to go to work or drive home and Zuko did not have school or work. So, Hakoda was understandably perturbed when he woke up alone.

Soft swearing from across the room indicated that Zuko had not gone far. Hakoda rolled over and spied Zuko with his fingers in his mouth, smacking the coffee maker. It was Mai’s evil pet and only behaved for her. However, it seemed to be working. Amused, Hakoda continue to quietly watch. Zuko was unaware of his audience as he walked back towards the stove, and started stabbing whatever was in the skillet with a wooden spoon. The longer he watched, the more violent Zuko's cooking became. It wasn’t until flaming toast suddenly flew out of the toaster and onto the floor that Hakoda even considered getting up. Zuko quickly had the toast situation under control, however, and his interference was not required.

When the skillet started to smoke, Hakoda finally decided to intervene. With Zuko already busy with the fire extinguisher, he decided it was best to remove the skillet from the stove before it ignited. The noxious smell of burnt toast combined with overheated non-stick skillet fumes and fire extinguisher goo filled the apartment. The fresh brewed coffee that was trickling into the coffeepot was in no way complementary.

Zuko sighed in defeat. Hakoda could tell that this was not something he was going to simply let go, not that Zuko ever did. He wrapped his arm around Zuko’s waist and felt him melt into his side. Hakoda saw him pout in the window’s reflection. He kissed the top of Zuko’s head, and before he could go into a self-loathing rant more suited to a self-absorbed teenager, Hakoda held up the skillet and asked, “So what was this?” He watched Zuko’s reflection as he scanned the blackened gooey remains in the steaming skillet.

“Eggs” was the only response he could get out of him. The more Hakoda tried to sooth Zuko with humor, the more upset he made him.

“You know that cereal can still be breakfast in bed, right?” Hakoda tried as a last ditch effort to placate Zuko, whose plan to make it a special day had literally gone up in smoke. It was already a special day and pointing that out would have been impossible without getting sappy.

Zuko brighten and walked them backwards to the cupboard to pull out a box of Super Marshmallow Adventure Bits. Hakoda cringed.

“Oh, look it has a prize.”

Zuko ignored Hakoda’s sarcasm and was suddenly only interested in finding said prize. When he pulled out a small robot with a look of pure joy and victory, Hakoda snatched it away and held it above his head. Zuko quickly tried to snatch it back, which resulted in several attempts at climbing Hakoda, before smacking it to the ground. Both men dove after it. After much struggling, Zuko held up the robot in triumph from his spot on the floor with Hakoda on top of him only to be kissed out of his senses. Hakoda pulled back once he was sure Zuko had forgotten all about breakfast and the stupid toy, hoping their day together could get back on track.

“It’s still mine.” Zuko’s death grip on the toy hadn’t lessened, despite Hakoda’s efforts.

Hakoda leaned in and slid his hand up Zuko’s leg. “Is that so?” He had no intention of fighting fairly.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Flaming Kitchenette of Love; The Director's Cut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/575271) by [spiralicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious)




End file.
